Vivendo pelo gelo
by Unusual reality
Summary: E se Bella tinha os mesmo poderes de Elsa de Frozen. O que seria diferente? Descubra nessa historia emocionante. Eu demorarei um pouco a postar cada capitulo. Essa fic sera a o mas curta que eu puder fazer sem estragar a historia. Minha primeira fic, espero que agrade.


Eu não possuo Frozen ou Crepúsculo, eles pertencem a Disney e Stephanie Meyer, respectivamente.

Capitulo 1 Bela POV

Estava no meu quarto, verificando se não tinha mais nada. Olhando pela janela, vejo um dia de sol comum em Phoenix. Apresar de não perder o sol e o calor muito, me acostumei a ver o sol no horizonte e um céu sem nuvens. Indo até a janela penso.  
_Pelo menos me acostumar com o frio e as nuvens ou mesmo a chuva não vai ser um problema. Hum, Forks vai ser a cidade perfeita para uma pessoa como eu._

Depois de verifica o armário, vou até o banheiro e me vejo no espelho. Usando roupas de inverno na Califórnia sempre chamo muita atenção, ainda mais com minhas luvas, brancas hoje. Eu sempre me destaquei muito na rua, então mudar para uma cidade fria ajudara com minha imagem pública pelo menos. Continua vendo-me, rosto pálido que nem a neve, com cabelo castanho escuro longo, lábios avermelhados um pouco assimétricos, com sombras de mal dormir nos olhos, eu me considerava uma garota quase normal, com notas acima da media por ficar muito tempo presa em casa.

Eu realmente não posso me arrepender da decisão de morar com Charlie. Saio do banheiro e desço em direção a porta. Renee me espera na porta da casa, usando um short e uma camisa sem manga, ela parece uma versão mais velha de mim, só que sem todo os meus problemas, com um bronzeado, um estilo de cabelo decente e bonita. Por trás dela posso ver Phil nos esperando do lado do carro cheio

"Pronto para ir?" Renée pergunta, enquanto mantendo uma distância de mim.  
Aceno que sim. Ela olha fixamente para mim.  
"Agora lembre-se, mantenhas as luvas em todo os momentos, não se emocione e ..." Apesar de saber o quanto minha mãe tinha sacrificado para me criar, não deixo de notar que ela, no fundo, não sentira minha falta como eu sentirei a dela.  
"Eu sei mãe, Encobri, não sentir, não deixar saber." Meu mantra que carrego comigo desde pequena.  
Ela assente com a cabeça. Ela se vira para Phil quando ele nos chama para ir.

Eu gostava de Phil, ele fazia minha mãe feliz e só por isso eu já gostava dele, mas como mal o conhecia, então essa separação não me afetaria muito.  
Esqueci de dizer, Renée e Phil queriam viajar, além de que Phil como um jogador de basebol de uma menor liga, se mudava bastante, e ela queria ir com ele. Então resolvi que deveria obter um tempo de qualidade com Charlie.

Charlie é o nome do meu pai que mora em Forks, Washington. Uma cidade quase constantemente coberta por nuvens. Chove mais nessa cidade insignificante do que em qualquer outro lugar do Estado Unidos. Foi desse lugar e suas sombras onipresentes que minha mãe fugiu comigo quando eu tinha apenas alguns meses de idade. Passei anos indo por um mês durante o verão, até que convenci Charlie para vim nos últimos três anos. Fica preso num avião por horas a fio é uma receita para o desastre com uma pessoa como eu.

Esperemos que seja uma coisa boa morar em Forks por alguns anos. Depois posso ir para algum canto isolado e frio onde ninguém ficaria em perigo perto de mim.  
Entrando no carro, Phil liga o motor e vamos em direção ao aeroporto.  
Olhando de volta para a janela do meu quarto, vejo uma marca de gelo no formato de uma mão onde tinha tocado. Pelo menos eu espero que seja uma boa ideia.

O encontro com Charlie foi o esperado. Depois de horas presa num avião, me concentrando em não congelar ninguém, o avião chegau a Port. Angeles. Olhando para o tempo, percebo a espeça camada de nuvens e o ar frio, além das pessoas com agasalhos e roupas de frio. Me sinto mais em casa agora aqui num aeroporto numa cidade qualquer do que nunca em Phoenix.

Forks onde vou, sempre foi uma região úmida e fria, por causa da sua longitude e do seu grande grau de chuvas. Uma cidade cercada por florestas do parque nacional e por uma montanha ou outra. Por causa de suas temperaturas frias, de veze em quando nevava, apesar de não ser muito, de no máximo um dia ou dois. Eu gostava de vir aqui quando menor mas o perigo das pessoas em volta de mim era muito de um fato para eu realizar um capricho. Talvez agora eu possa viver num ambiente mais natural para mim.

Me esperando fora do aeroporto, apoiado na sua radiopatrulha era meu pai Charlie. Charlie é o Chefe de polícia para o bom povo de Forks. Um dos principais motivos que eu iria compra um carro era para evitar roda pela cidade numa viatura.  
"Ei Bella. É bom ver você." Charlie veio em direção a mim, como se para me dar um abraço. Recuei um pouco e Charlie percebeu o que estava fazendo. Dando um passo para trás e coçando a cabeça timidamente.  
"Desculpe, esqueci. Você não gosta de ser tocada."  
Sorrio gentilmente para ele. "Está tudo bem pai. Estou feliz de estar aqui."  
Charlie então olhou para mim e pegou minhas malas." Você não mudou muito."

Sempre deixei o cabelo grande desde pequena, com meus poderes sobre o frio, ele sempre parecia que tinha acabado de sair do banho. Renée sempre teve inveja dessa parte dos meus poderes.  
Ele colocou minhas malas no porta-malas, entramos no carro e seguimos viagem.

Por boa parte do caminho ficamos em silêncio. Não um silêncio estranho ou nervoso, mas sim uma de familiaridade e tranquilidade. Charlie em um sentido é muito parecido comigo, ou devo dizer, sou muito parecida com ele. Somos seres quietos por natureza e a calma é o nosso reino. Passei o tempo admirando a chuva e o verde que rodeava a estrada. Uma diferença gritante do ensolarado e árido Arizona. Apesar da mudança brusca de ambiente, sempre fui mais confortável no frio do que no calor e essa diferença fez uma parte de mim mais confortável como sempre fazia quando vinha pra cá antigamente.

"Então querida, se lembra do que conversamos por telefone. Sobre se matricular na escola de Forks e conhecer novas pessoas. Então eu já a matriculei, começa amanhã." Charlie solta essa bomba do nada na metade do caminho para Forks.  
"Pai, você sabe que eu não quero estudar com outros adolescentes. Já sentia nervoso só com meus professores." Suplico a ele, mas vejo que ele já está decido.  
"Querida, você sabe que você precisa conviver mais com outras pessoas além de mim e Renée. Phil não conta, você mal conviveu com ele pelo que Renée me contou. A escola vai te proporciona exatamente isso." Ele fala numa tentativa desleixada de incentivo, mas vê pela minha expressão, que deve ser de desapontada, que ele ganhou essa discussão. Feliz que seu ponto tinha sido colocado, ele mudou de assunto.  
"Então achei um carro bom para você, bem baratinho". Olhei-o desconfiado do modo que ele disse um "bom carro para você".  
- Que tipo de carro? - achei suspeito a maneira como ele disse "carro bom para você", ao invés de só "carro bom".  
- Bem, na verdade é uma caminhonete, um Chevrolet.  
- Onde o achou?  
- Lembra-se de Billy Black, de La Push? - La Push é a pequena reserva indígena na costa.  
- O que voce gostava de pescar com? - Muitos verões de se recusar sendo obrigada a ficar num barco fazem difícil você esquecer essas coisas.  
- Sim, ele está numa cadeira de rodas agora e por isso está vendendo sua caminhonete. Por um preço barato também.  
- Se não me engano é aquela picape vermelha monstro mais velha que minha avó que eu gostava de andar não é? Por quanto ele tá vendendo e mesmo que for barato, eu não acho que poderia conserta ela se desse algum problema. E o mecânico seria caro. - Olhei pra ele preocupada.  
Me dando um olhar nervoso e depois voltando para a frente.

- Não se preocupe, Billy cuido bem do motor, e deu uma reforma nele alguns anos atrás, além disso seu filho sabe mexer com motores e garantiu que ele estava funcionado perfeitamente.

- E por quanto ele está vendendo? - perguntei de novo com mais força, com seu olhar mudando de nervoso para esperançoso, como se eu tivesse aceitado comprar a picape.  
- Bem, querida, eu meio que já comprei ele pra você. Um presente de boas-vindas.  
- Caramba, não precisava, eu estava guardando dinheiro para isso faz um tempo pai. - Falei tão feliz quando pude para ele não pensar que eu não era agradecida.  
- Eu sei, só quero que você seja feliz aqui, gaste esse dinheiro com você mesma.- Ele olhava pra frente quando disse isso. Charlie não ficava confortável ao expressar suas emoções em voz alta. Eu herdei isso dele. Então olhava bem pra frente quando respondi.  
- Isso foi muito legal pai. Fico muito agradecida. - Não sabia mais com que gastar esse dinheiro, aparelhos eletrônicos são frágeis e por isso eles não suportavam as mudanças de temperatura em volta de mim por muito tempo ou eram congelados quando eu perdia um pouco do meu controle. Roupas novas terão que fazer.  
- Bem, então, de nada. - ele murmurou, envergonhado com o meu agradecimento.  
Trocamos mais alguns comentários sobre o tempo, que estava molhado, e era isso em termos de conversa.

Fiquei olhando a chuva cair e a floresta em volta até chegarmos a casa de Charlie... Acho que minha também. Ele ainda vivia na casa pequena, de dois quartos, que ele comprara com minha mãe logo que se casaram. Esse foi o único período do casamento deles. Ali, estacionada na rua em frente à casa que nunca mudara, estava minha nova - bem, nova para mim - caminhonete. Era uma cor vermelha desbotada, com uma grande cabina e enormes calotas. Não sabia se ela ia andar, mas conseguia me imaginar dentro dela. Ainda por cima, era uma daquelas coisas sólidas de ferro, que nunca se amassam - do tipo que se vê num acidente nem arranhada, circundada pelos pedaços do carro que ela tinha destruído.

- Valeu pai, gostei da picape. É robusta. - Falei o mais animado que eu podia sem nada acontecer. Ele grunhiu um obrigado envergonhado e pegou minhas mochilas do carro.

Só precisou uma viagem para levar todas as minhas coisas para o andar de cima. Fiquei com o quarto que tinha janela para o pátio da frente. O quarto me era familiar. Era meu desde que tinha nascido. O chão de madeira, as paredes azul-claros, o teto curvado, as cortinas de renda já amareladas - tudo isso fez parte da minha infância. As únicas mudanças que Charlie tinha feito fora por eu ter crescido: mudou o berço por uma cama e colocou uma escrivaninha. A escrivaninha agora tinha um computador de segunda-mão, com o fio do telefone para a internet grampeada pelo chão até chegar na tomada de telefone mais próxima. Isso tinha sido estipulado por minha mãe, para que pudéssemos manter contato fácil. A cadeira de balanço dos meus tempos de bebê ainda estava num canto.

Havia somente um pequeno banheiro no andar de cima, o qual teria que dividir com Charlie. Tentava não pensar muito nisso.

Charlie deixo minhas bagagens num canto e se virou para mim.

- A vendedora escolheu as roupas de cama - disse apontando para a cama com fronha roxa. - Espero que esteja bom.

- Claro, roxo está ok, obrigado pai.

Charlie me olhou por um segundo depois se virou para porta e saiu. Olhei pro quarto de novo e resolvi arrumar minhas coisas e separa o que iria usar amanhã na escola. Estava nervosa de ir no colégio amanhã e logo a temperatura do quarto refletia isso. As janelas já tinham começado a embaçar por causa do frio e onde meus pés estavam, estava se formando neve. Assim que notei comecei a cantar baixinho meu mantra.

_Encobri, não sentir, não deixar saber...Encobri, não sentir, não deixar saber...Encobri, não sentir, não deixar saber..._

Quando senti que estava calma o suficiente abri os olhos, que não tinha percebido que tinha fechado, e o gelo havia parado de crescer, a temperatura estava voltando ao normal e eu podia me concentrar novamente em outra coisa do que não congelar a casa no primeiro dia.

Depois de separa as roupas e guarda minha coleção luvas numa gaveta peguei meu nécessaire e fui ao banheiro para me lavar depois do dia de viagem. Olhando no espelho percebo que minha pele parecia mas natural, menos doentia dependendo do ponto de luz. Talvez não fosse só impressão que eu me sentia melhor no frio do que no calor. Não tinha nenhuma mudança grande, uma coisa que só repararia sobe luz forte e mesmo assim com dificuldade, mas em vez de pálida agora tinha uma cor mais de branco-neve. Fiquei um pouco feliz com isso, parecia que tinha um sinal que minha vida seria um pouco mais brilhante agora do que antes.

Fui para cama pensando que amanhã poderia ser um dia melhor do que eu estava esperando. Se nada mais, eu poderia tentar fazer ele melhor para mim.

* * *

Estava sonhando. Como eu sabia? Porque eu estava num castelo feito de gelo. Correção, um castelo sendo feito de gelo. Na minha frente estava uma mulher que eu só poderia pensar como uma princesa. Tinha o cabelo preso em uma trança de um lindo loiro, olhos azuis brilhantes, e um sorriso régio. Ela usava um vestido sem ombro cristal azul com uma fenda na altura do joelho no lado direito e uma capa muito transparente com brilho de cristais.

Ela parecia uma rainha da neve. Então percebi que provavelmente ela era, ela deveria ser Rainha Elsa, minha ancestral por parte de mãe e a única outra pessoa que eu sabia que tinha os mesmos poderes que eu.

Você vê desde pequena eu descobri que podia controlar o gelo, moldá-lo e criá-lo. Logo minha querida mãe relacionou esses poderes a nosso antepassado Elsa, a rainha de gelo das histórias que ela pensava eram só de criança e não real. Vendo a verdade, ela ficou com medo que o mesmo que aconteceu com Elsa acontece-se comigo e eu congelasse a cidade, então ela pesquisou nas coisas passadas na família e achou um velho diário, com o nome de Elsa nele. Ao que parecia Renée tinha encontrado o diário quer a Rainha escrevia quando era criança e começou a seguir o que os pais dela mandavam ela fazer.

Elsa estava criando a sala do trono. Crescendo isso de seus poderes puros, moldando em formatos de lindos flocos de neve, até o mais perfeito detalhe.

_Serei capais de fazer coisas assim com meus poderes quando controla-los? Mas o que custou para ela aprender a fazer isso?_

Assim meu mantra foi apresentado para mim, junto com vários pares de luvas quando ela leu que ficaria pior com a idade e que eu congelaria as coisas com o toque de minhas mãos nuas. Desde o momento que meus poderes apareceram Renée agiu menos acolhedora para mim e eu pensei que ela já não me amasse mais por causa deles e do perigo que eu representava. Mas agora eu vejo que ela só tinha medo dos meus poderes e mesmo durante todos esses anos ela cuidou de mim, falou comigo sobre tudo e sempre foi gentil. Ela ficava mais fria quando o assunto dos poderes vinha e sempre ela mantinha repetindo o meu mantra até que ele já fizesse parte de mim e mesmo depois disso.

Mas nossa relação de antes de descobrir os poderes nunca voltou. Ela já não era mais tão despreocupada com a vida e eu já não podia fazer tudo com ela como nós fazíamos antes. Por isso acho que essa viagem com Phil vai ser que nem férias para ela, parar de te que cuidar da filha com poderes ancestrais que podem destruir a cidade se ela se emocionar demais.

Elsa, enquanto eu divagava, acabou de construir seu castelo e foi em direção a varanda olhar os montes congelados. Quando ela estava chegando para ver, meu sonho foi ficando escuro e logo eu voltava a dormir sem sonhos.

* * *

Acordei na manhã seguinte num quarto com a temperatura abaixo do normal, não que me incomodava já que muitas vezes em quanto dormia meus poderes apareciam um pouco. Felizmente pareciam só mudar a temperatura do ambiente e nada mais. Tenho medo o que um pesadelo assustador poderia fazer, se não enquanto dormindo, então quando acorda-se com minhas emoções todas soltas.

Sai da cama, depois de retornar a temperatura ao normal, alguma medida de controle eu tinha que ter, e fui para o banheiro me preparar para o dia. Depois do banho peguei uma blusa de manga longa azul e um jeans azul escuro, com luvas verde escuro e um casaco também verde escuro. Coloquei meu all-star surrado e desci para a cozinha. O cômodo não tinha mudado muito. Sentei à velha mesa quadrada em uma das três cadeiras que não combinavam entre si e examinei sua pequena cozinha, suas paredes com painéis escuros, armários amarelo brilhante, e piso de linóleo branco. Nada mudara. Minha mãe pintara os armários dezoito anos antes na tentativa de trazer alguma luz para a casa. Sobre a pequena lareira, na sala do tamanho de um lenço que ficava logo ao lado da cozinha, havia uma fileira de fotos. A primeira era uma do casamento de Charlie e minha mãe em Las Vegas, uma de nós três no hospital quando eu nasci, tirada por uma enfermeira prestativa, seguida de uma procissão de fotos minhas até o último ano.

Era impossível, estando nessa casa, não perceber que Charlie nunca tinha superado minha mãe. Isso me fazia ficar desconfortável.

Sai de casa com pressa, andando num chuvisco em direção ao tanque de um carro. Andando com calma na chuva apesar de provavelmente estar atrasada para a escola. A chuva que nem o frio não me incomodava, porque o que incomoda mais as pessoas não é a água mas o frio nela.

Entrando no meu novo carro, me dirigi-o para meu novo colégio, tentando me manter calma para que nada aconteça. Não vai ser a primeira vez que ando em com muitas pessoas em volta mas vai ser a primeira vez que eu tenho que ficar com elas por mais que 2 horas por dia. Sempre fui uma aluna rápida, com muito tempo para ler e querendo o mínimo de contato com outras pessoas. Minhas aulas sempre foram rápidas. Mantendo meu mantra na ponta da língua, avisto a entrada da escola, agradecendo mentalmente a cidade ser pequena e que Charlie tinha deixado anotado as instruções de como chegar antes de sair para trabalhar.

Dentro do estacionamento, procurando uma vaga, reparo que mesmo que a maioria dos carros estacionados não sejam novos, são mais novos que a minha nova-velha caminhonete.

_Ótimo outro motivo para me destacar._ Paro do lado de um carro que mais provável é o carro mais caro do estacionamento, um volvo. A escola é bem diferente da que eu estudava em Phoenix, enquanto lá era um prédio e um ginásio grandes, aqui são vários edifícios menos espalhados e com caminhos entre eles. Tenho certeza que ainda hoje vou está perdida entre eles. Reparo também que poucos estudantes ainda estavam no estacionamento e apesar do barulho da minha camionete, poucos viraram para olha. _O sinal já deve ter tocado. Ótimo transferida e atrasada no primeiro dia de aula, mas atenção e eu seria uma estrela da televisão. _

Estacionei em frente ao primeiro prédio, onde havia uma pequena placa que dizia "secretaria". Não havia mais carros estacionados ali, então tive certeza de que era proibido, mas decidi que pegaria instruções lá dentro ao invés de ficar andando em círculos na chuva como uma idiota. Saí a contragosto da caminhonete quentinha e fui por um caminho de pedra circundado por uma sebe escura. Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Lá dentro estava bem iluminado e bem mais quente do que imaginava. A secretaria era pequena, com uma pequena sala de espera com cadeiras dobráveis, carpete laranja, avisos e prêmios abarrotados pelas paredes e um grande e ruidoso relógio. A sala era partida ao meio por um grande balcão, cheia de cestas de arame repletas de papéis e anúncios coloridos colados na parte da frente. Havia três mesas atrás do balcão, uma delas ocupada por uma mulher ruiva e grande, usando óculos. Ela vestia uma camiseta roxa. A ruiva olhou para mim. - Posso ajudá-la?

- Sou Isabella Swan - informei-lhe, e vi seus olhos demonstrarem reconhecimento imediato. Eu era esperada, tópico de fofocas, com certeza. A filha da ex-mulher do chefe de polícia finalmente retorna à casa.  
- Claro - ela disse. Ela percorreu uma pilha precária de documentos em sua mesa até achar os que procurava. - Seu horário está aqui, e um mapa da escola. - Ela trouxe várias folhas até o balcão para me mostrar. Ela me ditou todas as minhas aulas, mostrando-me no mapa a melhor maneira de chegar até elas, e me deu um papel para que todos os professores assinassem, que deveria trazer de volta no fim do dia. Ela sorriu para mim e desejou, como Charlie, que eu gostasse de Forks. Sorri educadamente volta.

Olhei para o mapa na caminhonete, tentando memorizá-lo agora, esperando que não fosse precisar andar com ele colado no nariz o dia todo. Enfiei tudo dentro da mochila, coloquei a alça sobre o ombro e respirei bem fundo. "Posso fazer isso", menti muito mal para mim mesma. Ninguém ia me morder. Eu finalmente exalei e sai do carro.

Fiquei com o rosto coberto pelo capuz do casaco enquanto caminhava até́ a calçada, vazias do meu atraso. Assim que cheguei no refeitório era fácil de ver o prédio três. Um grande "3" estava pintado num quadrado branco no casto leste do prédio. Senti minha respiração acelerar cada vez mais enquanto me aproximava da porta. Parei em frente a ela e disse meu mantra baixinho para me acalmar e entrei.

A sala de aula era pequena. As pessoas na sala de aula pararam o que estavam fazendo assim que eu entrei, ignorando o máximo que podia, pendurei meu casaco num dos ganchos na para os alunos e notei que a maioria era palida. Pelo menos a minha pele não se destacaria aqui.

Levei o papel para o professor, um homem alto e calvo. Sua mesa tinha uma placa que o identificava como Sr. Mason. Ele ficou me olhando assim que leu meu nome - o que não era encorajador - e lógico que fiquei vermelha igual a um tomate. Mas pelo menos ele me mandou sentar numa classe vazia no fundo da sala sem me apresentar à turma. Era mais difícil para meus colegas ficarem me encarando enquanto eu estava no fundo da sala, mas de alguma forma eles conseguiam. Fixei meu olhar na lista de leitura que o professor tinha me dado. Era bem básica: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Já tinha lido todos. Isso era reconfortante... e chato. Fiquei pensando se minha mãe me mandaria minha pasta de trabalhos velhos, ou se ia pensar que isso era colar. Fiquei pensando em diferentes discussões que teria com ela enquanto o professor falava.

Quando bateu o sinal, um garoto meio desajeitado, alto, com problemas de pele e cabelo preto como carvão se encostou no batente da porta para falar comigo.

- Você é Isabella Swan, não é? - ele parecia do tipo muito prestativo.

- Bella - corrigi. Todo mundo em volta se virou para me olhar.  
- Onde é sua próxima aula - ele perguntou.  
Precisei olhar na mochila. - Hm, Governo, com o professor Jefferson, no prédio seis.  
Não havia para onde olhar sem encontrar olhos curiosos. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Percebendo algumas pessoas indo para seus casacos tento me acalmar em quanto tentava me lembra do que estávamos falando.  
- Estou indo para o prédio quatro, posso te mostrar o caminho... - definitivamente muito prestativo. Prestativo demais pro meu gosto.

- Sou Eric. - Ele adicionou.  
- Obrigada. - Agradeci educadamente. Pegamos nossos casacos e saimos para a chuva, que tinha ficado mais forte. Poderia jurar que muitas das pessoas andando atrás de nós estavam perto o bastante para ficar ouvindo a conversa. Desejei não estar ficando paranóica.

- Então, aqui é bem diferente de Phoenix, hein? - ele perguntou. - Muito.  
- Não chove muito lá, não é?  
- Três ou quatro vezes por ano.

- Uau, como será que é isso? - ele ficou imaginando.

- Quente. - eu lhe disse.

- Você não parece bronzeada.

- Minha mãe é parte albina.

Ele analisou meu rosto com apreensão e eu suspirei. Parecia que senso de humor estava em falta por aqui. Alguns meses disso aqui e eu esqueceria como se usa sarcasmo.

Andamos de volta ao redor do refeitório, em direção aos prédios que ficavam no sul, ao lado do ginásio. Eric me levou até a porta, apesar de estar bem claro que aquele era o prédio.- Bem, boa sorte. - Ele disse enquanto eu alcançava a maçaneta. - Talvez tenhamos outras aulas juntos. - Disse se aproximando. Ele soava esperançoso.

Dei um aceno por educação e me afastei rapidamente. Só porque eu não estava pirando com tantas pessoas ao meu redor não quer dizer que eu queria alguém perto de mim.

O resto da manhã passou da mesma maneira. Meu professor de trigonometria, o Sr. Varner, a quem eu detestaria de qualquer forma por causa da matéria que ensinava, foi o único que me fez ficar na frente da turma e me apresentar. Eu gaguejei, fiquei vermelha, e tropecei no caminho para a minha classe. Passai o resto da classe me acalmando da vergonha e da irritação com o professor.

Depois de duas aulas, comecei a reconhecer muitos dos rostos em cada uma delas. Sempre havia aqueles que eram mais corajosos e vinham se apresentar e me perguntar se estava gostando de também perguntaram sobre minhas luvas e porque eu estava usando dentro da sala. Falei que estava tudo bem até o momento e de eu não gostar de tocar e ser tocada. Algumas pessoas fizeram caretas, como se pensado que eu era esquisita eu acho, mas esconderam isso rápido. Não precisei usar o mapa, sempre tinha alguém para acompanhar.

Uma garota sentou do meu lado em ambas Trigonometria e Espanhol, e foi comigo até o refeitório na hora do almoço. Ela era bem baixinha, com vários centímetros do que os meus 1,65m, mas o cabelo escuro e encaracolado ajudava a balancear nossa diferença de alturas. Não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, então eu sorria e balançava a cabeça enquanto ela discorria sobre os professores e sobre as aulas. Não tentei acompanhar a conversa.

Sentamos no final de uma mesa cheia dos amigos dela, os quais ela me apresentou. Esqueci os nomes assim que ela os disse. Eles pareciam impressionados com a coragem dela para falar comigo. O garoto do Inglês, Eric, acenou para mim do outro lado do refeitório. Ignorei fingindo estar ocupado com outra coisa. Pelo canto do olho vejo que ele se entristeceu um pouco e voltou a conversar com seus amigos.

Foi ali, sentada no refeitório, tentando conversar com vários estranhos curiosos, e manter distancia, tudo em uma pequena mesa de refeitório, que eu os vi pela primeira vez.

Eles estavam sentados num canto do refeitório, o mais longe possível de onde eu estava. Eram cinco. Não conversavam e não comiam, apesar de cada um deles ter uma bandeja intocada de comida na sua frente. Eles não estavam me encarando, como a maior parte dos outros alunos, então era seguro ficar olhando para eles sem ter medo de encontrar um par de olhos excessivamente interessado. Mas não foi nenhuma dessas coisas que chamou, e prendeu, minha atenção.

Eles não se pareciam em nada. Dos três garotos, um era grande - musculoso como um levantador de peso profissional, com cabelo escuro e encaracolado. Outro era alto, mais magro, mas ainda musculoso, e com cabelo loiro escuro. O outro era mais magro, menos musculoso, com cabelo cor de bronze, meio bagunçado. Ele parecia mais jovem do que os outros, que pareciam que poderiam estar na faculdade, ou até mesmo serem professores ao invés de alunos.

As garotas eram opostas. A mais alta era maravilhosa. Ela tinha uma silhueta linda, do tipo que se vê na capa da revista Sports Illustrated, na edição de roupas de banho, e daquelas que fazem as outras garotas se sentirem mal consigo mesma só por estarem na mesma sala.

O cabelo dela era dourado, gentilmente balançando até o meio das costas. A outra garota era mais baixa e parecia uma fadinha. Bem magra, com feições pequenas. O cabelo dela era totalmente preto, cortado curtinho e apontando para todas as direções.

E ainda assim, eles se pareciam muito. Todos eram muito pálidos, os mais pálidos de todos os alunos dessa cidade sem sol. Mais pálidos do que eu, a albina. Todos tinham olhos bem escuros, apesar da diferença na cor dos cabelos. Além disso, eles tinham olheiras - sombras arroxeadas, como machucados. Como se todos eles tivessem passado a noite em claro, ou quase se recuperando de ter o nariz quebrado. Apesar de seus narizes, de todas as partes de seus corpos, serem perfeitamente retos e angulares.

Mas não era por causa de tudo isso que não conseguia tirar os olhos deles.

Eu os olhava por que seus rostos, tão diferentes, tão iguais, eram todos devastadoramente, inumanamente lindos. Eram rostos que você nunca espera encontrar além de, talvez, nas páginas editadas de uma revista de moda. Ou pintadas por um dos velhos mestres como a face de um anjo. Era difícil decidir quem era o mais belo - talvez a perfeita loira, ou o garoto com cabelos cor de bronze.

Estavam todos olhando para longe - longe um dos outros, longe dos outros alunos, longe de qualquer coisa em particular que eu pudesse ver. Enquanto eu olhava a garota mais baixa levantou com a bandeja - o refrigerante fechado, a maçã inteira - e foi embora com um passo rápido e gracioso que deveria estar em uma passarela. Eu fiquei olhando, maravilhada com os passos de dançarina dela, até ela largar a bandeja e sair pela porta de trás, mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível. Meus olhos voltaram logo para os outros, que estavam lá, sem mudanças.

- Quem são eles? - perguntei à garota da aula de espanhol, de quem eu não lembrava o nome.

Enquanto ela olhava para ver de quem eu estava falando - apesar de já saber, provavelmente, por causa do meu tom de voz - de repente ele olhou para ela, o mais magro, o mais garoto de todos, talvez o mais jovem. Ele olhou para a garota do meu lado por só uma fração de segundo e então seus olhos escuros se dirigiram aos meus.

Ele olhou para longe bem rápido, mais rápido do que eu conseguiria, apesar de numa onda de vergonha eu tenha baixado meus olhos na mesma hora. Naquele pequeno instante, seu rosto não aparentou interesse - era como se ela tivesse chamado o nome dele, e ele olhara numa resposta involuntária, já tendo decidido que não ia responder.

A garota do meu lado riu envergonhada, olhando para a mesa, assim como eu.

- Aqueles são Edward e Emmett Cullen e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. A que foi embora é Alice Cullen. Todos vivem juntos com o Dr. Cullen e a esposa dele. - Ela falou isso meio entre os dentes. Olhei meio de lado para o garoto lindo, que agora olhava para a bandeja dele, picando um pãozinho com dedos pálidos e longos. Seus lábios se moviam rapidamente, seus lábios perfeitos mal se abrindo. Os outros três ainda olhavam para longe, ainda assim eu sentia que ele estava falando com eles.

- Eles são... muito bonitos. - lutei contra a patente atenuição da verdade.

- Sim! - Jessica concordou dando outro risinho. - Mas eles já estão juntos - Emmett e Rosalie, e Jasper e Alice. E moram juntos. - A voz dela continha um que de choque e indignação.

- Quais são os Cullens? - perguntei - Eles não se parecem...

- Ah, mas não são. O Dr. Cullen é bem jovem, tem uns 20 ou 30 e poucos. São todos adotados. Já os Halle são irmão e irmã, gêmeos - são os loiros - e vivem com eles.

- Isso é bem legal da parte deles, adotando todas essas crianças.

- Acho que sim. - Jessica admitiu relutantemente, e fiquei com a impressão de que ela não gostava do doutor e da esposa dele por algum motivo. Com os olhares que ela dava na direção deles, imaginei que o motivo fosse inveja. - Mas acho que a Sra. Cullen não pode ter filhos. - ela disse, como se isso diminuísse a bondade deles.

Durante toda essa conversa, meus olhos iam e voltavam para a mesa onde a estranha família estava sentada. Eles continuavam olhando para as paredes e não comendo.

- Eles sempre moraram em Forks? - perguntei. Com certeza eu os teria notado em algum dos meus verões aqui.

- Não. - ela disse num tom de voz que implicava que isso era óbvio, até́ alguém recém chegado como eu deveria saber. - Eles vieram para cá́ dois anos atrás, vindos de algum lugar no Alasca.

Senti uma onda de compaixão, e alívio. Compaixão porque, apesar de serem lindos, eram de fora, claramente não eram aceitos. Alívio porque eu não era a única novata aqui, e certamente não a mais interessante. Então pensei que eu tinha mais do que me preocupar do sobre alunos estranhamente bonitos, olhei uma última vez para os Cullens, que no momento o menor, Edward eu postaria, estrava me olhando concentrado e aparentemente frustrado. Rapidamente desviei o olhar e me consentirei em me acalmar com meu mantra. Seu olhar tinha uma estranha intensidade que me fazia sentir, o que eu não sei mais, isso simplesmente já era perigoso.

Ajeitei minhas luvas, dei um tchau para as pessoas na mesa falando que precisava ir no banheiro. Algumas meninas se ofereceram para ir junto mas eu falei que estava tudo bem. Nunca entendi essa vontade de ir no banheiro em grupo. Fora do refeitório, num caminho coberto, parei num canto observando a chuva cair e me acalmar do dia agitado e de tanto contato humano diferenciado.

Depois de fazer exercícios de respiração que Renée me obrigo a aprende quando criança para me acalmar e relaxar.

Pegando meu mapa para ver onde é a próxima aula, percebo os Cullens saindo das portas atrais de mim, alguns me olham estranha por esta parada perto da entrada virada para a floresta do lado da escola, mas continuam para suas respectivas aulas.

O que eu presumo seja Edward para de repente quando o vento vira para ele. Seu rosto tem uma careta estranha que eu não consigo ler e ele fica duro que nem uma estátua. Os outros percebem isso e endurecem também como se estivesse se preparando para algo.

Começando a ficar muito nervosa, gelo começa a se formar em volta dos meus pés, apesar de estar muito preocupada para perceber isso.

De repente ele está em cima de mim me mordendo no pescoço. Entro em pânico e meus poderes se ativam. Minhas mãos que estavam nos lados delem, de quando ele me pegou começado a congelar qualquer coisa tocando, inclusive as luvas. Seu torço foi parcialmente congelado antes que eu pudesse me conter.

Logo começo a ficar com sono e sentir uma dor enorme descendo pelo meu pescoço e quando foco meus olhos, percebo que tinha congelando o garoto que tinha me mordido. Apesar da dor, da confusão e do sono, um dos maiores medos que eu tinha era machucar alguém com meus poderes. Me esforço para controlar isso tanto que começo a ignorar parcialmente a dor. Anos de treinamento de controle de emoção, sentimentos e não chamar atenção arrombam e eu me esforço para entrar no meu modo de apatia. Para não mostrar nada, para não reagir a nada e principalmente para não sentir nada.

Tão concentrada em não sentir nada. Mal percebo as vozes falando ao meu redor.

- Jasper este certo. Não temos tempo para discutir. Eu vejo que só temos 3 minutos antes que o portão seda ou as pessoas deem a volta pela outra saída e venham ver o que está acontecendo aqui. Desculpe Edward eu só previ isso acontecendo alguns segundos antes. Você só decidiu em atacar quando sentiu o cheiro e ai era tarde demais de ligar. Eu fui em direção ao estacionamento e trouce o carro mas perto para que vocês possam coloca-la no carro sem que ninguém perceba.

Outra voz feminina continuou.

- Devemos tirá-la daqui sem que alguém a veja. Vocês veem o que ela fez? Tá tudo congelado, até mesmo a porta do refeitório está congelada. Temos que sair daqui e levá-la para um lugar seguro onde ninguém descubra ela até o fim da transformação.

A primeira voz retomou.

- É o que Carlisle faria e vai ser o que faremos. Mais tarde falaremos sobre isso. Alguém pegue as coisas dela e pegue seu carro, eu vi que era uma velha caminhonete vermelho. Só procurem um carro que vocês não se lembrem de estar ontem aqui e vocês vão achar.

A dor volta mais forte e mal me impeço de gritar. Ainda assim eu gemo e eles param de fala pôr o que pareceu minutos, mas não pode ser mais que alguns segundos.

A voz anterior continua. - Vamos, a transformação já começou, temos sorte que ela não começou a grita. Levem ela para o estacionamento, certifiquem de chegar no carro despercebido. Edward, você, Emmett e Rosalie continuem para suas aulas, se perceberem que todos os Cullens saíram vão achar estranho. Jasper eu sei que você pode sentir a dor dela mais, tente acalma-la ao máximo, ela parece talentosa que nem um dos amigos de Carlisle. Se ela ficar muito agitada ela vai começar a congela as coisas. Mantenha ela num dos quartos de hospede, vou ficar na escola também e qualquer coisa eu ligo.

Sinto meu corpo sendo içado e o vento, mas então a dor voltou mais forte a parti do meu coração e eu não podia mas entender nada além da queimação.


End file.
